tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians
﻿In Season One,20 contestants battled 16 Weeks for One Million Dollars.Our contestants struggled to survived the brutal challanges and elimanation.In the end,Cody was the sole survivor.Now 16 contestants will battle 16 Weeks for One Million Dollars at Camp Wawanakwa.Who will win this time? Find out this season on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians! Seasons Survivor: Ultimate Island Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians Survivor 3 Contestants Alejandro-Youre2490 Duncan-Alfan3000 Owen-Alfan3000 Izzy-Alfan3000 Zoey-HR Heather-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks Cody-First123 Ezekial-First123 Sierra-izzynsierrafan12 Mike-Youre2490 Lightning-Mr.E Courtney-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks Erik-124oeo Seth-SethAllred343 Rachel-Snowgirl57 Poppy-Poppyseed56 Heroes Cody Alejandro Heather Sierra Duncan Owen Erik Poppy Villians Ezekial Mike Lightning Courtney Izzy Zoey Rachel Seth OUT Seth-SethAllred343(Elimanated,2 Total Votes) Alejandro-Youre2490(Elimanated,3 Total Votes) Courtney-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks(Elimanated,1 Total Votes) Izzy-Alfan3000(Elimanated,2 Total Votes) Mike-Youre2490(Elimanated,1 Total Votes) Newbies 1.Erik-124oeo 2.Seth-SethAllred343 3.Rachel-Snowgirl57 4.Poppy- Poppyseed56 Elimanation Table Voting History The Return Of Survivor Chris:Welcome to Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians! Chris:Here are the teams. Heroes:Alejandro,Heather,Cody,Sierra,Duncan,Owen,Erik,Poppy. Villians:Ezekial,Mike,Lightning,Courtney,Izzy,Zoey,Rachel,Seth. Chris:Let's start the challange! Challange One Chris:This week's challange is to survive 3 nights in a room locked in with ghosts.The only way out is to find the key that unlocks the door so let's get this challange done!So get in! Chef:*shoves everybody in the room*Good luck. Chris:Night one starts now! Challange One,Day 1 Cody: I ain't afraid of no ghosts! Ezekiel: Me neither,eh. Erik:: I'm Not afraid.... of ghosts! Ghost:I know you are afraid. Rachel: Ha ha ha Chris. Chris:12:00PM!Day 2 starts now! Challange One,Day 2 Cody: *Reading a book* Ezekiel: When do you think this will end,eh? Chef:Here's some breakfest,lunch,and dinner!Eat up. Chris:12:00PM!Day 3 starts now! Challange One,Day 3 Chris:This challange has been going on for days! Chris:Since the heroes has the most people active the heroes win!The villians lose! Chris:The villians will vote tonight.Time to vote! Episode 1 Voting Lightning:Uh, Alejandro. Rachel: Al Ezekiel: Alejandro,eh. Chris:Vote somebody on your team. Ezekiel: Seth hasn't been much help,eh. Lightning:Al is on the Heroes team? Seth. Chris:Seth is out! The Legendary Survivor Chris:Welcome to week 2 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange Two Chris:Today's challange is race to the finish line.The first contestant to cross the finish line wins immunity for there team.So let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Cody: *Starts running* Ezekiel: (CONF)Since I have joined I have been in Cody's shadow...I will do it,eh!(Non-CONF)*Starts running* Chris:Come on guys do the challange! Chris:Well i guess the villians win this time.So the heroes will vote.So vote! Episode 2 Voting Cody: Alejandro. Duncan:Alejandro. Owen:Alejandro. Truth Or Aftermath Chris:Welcome to week 3 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange Three Chris:Today's challange will take place at the aftermath set! At The Aftermath Studio.................. Chris:Today's challange is a quiz!Let's start the challange! Q1-Who was elimanated in episode 1 in Survivor:Ultimate Island? Cody: Sadie and Lindsay. Chris:The heroes have 1 point! Q2-Who was in the final 4 in Survivor:Ultimate Island? Ezekiel: Cody,Me,Zoey,and Owen. Chris:The final question. Heroes I Villans I Q3-Who was the winner of Survivor:Ultimate Island? Cody: Me. Chris:The heroes win!The villans lose!The villans will vote tonight. Chris:Time to vote! Episode 3 Voting Ezekiel: Courtney doesn't do much,eh. Chris:Courtney is out! The Return Of Drama Chris:Welcome to week 4 of Survivor:Ultimate Island! Challange Four Chris:Today's challange is to create the best fire.The team that creates a better fire than that team wins! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Cody: *Starts making a fire* Ezekiel: *Also starts making a fire* Chris:Come on guys do the challange! Duncan and Owen:*start making a fire* Izzy:*starts making a fire bomb* Chris:I have come to a conclusion. Chris:The heroes win!The villans lose!Time to vote!The villans will vote. Chris:Time to vote! Episode 4 Voting Zoey:Izzzy. Ezekiel: Izzy,eh. Izzy:Why me? I am the only one to do something. Zoey. Ezekiel: I also did something but, I change to Zoey. Chris:You can't change votes.Izzy is out! The Legend Continues Chris:Welcome to week 5 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 5 Chris:Today's challange is a boat race!Each team must paddle their boat from the start to the finish.The team that passes the finish line first wins!Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Sierra: *starts paddling* Rachel: *Starts paddling* Owen and Duncan:*start paddling* Chris:The heroes are in the lead!Everybody has 30 mintues to complete the challange so hurry! Chris:The heroes will again for being active and because they were in the lead! (Villans Vote:You guys need to be active or i'll auto elimanated.) Chris:The villans will vote tonight.Time to vote! Episode 5 Voting Ezekiel: Mike,eh. Heather: Yes! I am safe! Chris:Mike is out! The Reward Challange Chris:Welcome to week 6 of Survivor:Ultimate Island! Challange 6 Chris:This will be the first ever reward challange!Today's challange is to build a shelter for your team.The team that has a fire and their shelter built wins immunity for the next episode or 3 from each team will.Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go!